International Publication No. WO 2018/061812 discloses a gate apparatus applied to a gate system that automatically performs a face authentication operation performed in an inspection of immigration. The gate apparatus disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2018/061812 has a face authentication device that compares a face image acquired from a camera with a face image acquired from a passport reader.